Peaches and Popcorn
by luvsanime02
Summary: Hilde's determined to attend Yale, but she's a little worried about meeting her new roommate. Until she opens the door, that is. This is the fourth story in the Never, Maybe, Sometimes, Always series.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 **AN:** Written for the May 11th Cocktail Party prompt: "Let's get drunk together so I can kiss you and blame it on the vodka."

########

 **Peaches and Popcorn** by luvsanime02

########

Hilde could have done worse, as far as roommates go.

When she'd gotten a scholarship into Yale, Hilde couldn't pass up the chance to go there. She's not even sure if she wants to stick with her Art History major or not, but she is sure that she wants to find out here. Yale. Ivy. League.

Hilde can't believe that she's here. Unfortunately, the feeling of being special lasts about as long as orientation does.

Oh, she's special, alright. Hilde's the only person she's met here that doesn't have a trust fund. Somehow, everyone she talks to seems to realize this as well. She doesn't know how, but it's not like she's trying to hide who she is. Hilde's not ashamed of her boring, middle class upbringing.

She could do without the condescension from her fellow freshmen, though. They're all polite enough, of course. God forbid they be rude to her face. It would probably reflect badly on their upbringings, or something. Never mind that Hilde would _prefer_ blunt rudeness to the pointed little comments and questions that they ask instead. The insinuations that she's just _oh so cute_ for being there. For trying to succeed in their world.

Like they were all born a better person than her, somehow.

She makes it through orientation, but needs a hot shower right after in order to wash off all of the false smiles, the faked interest in her life, the superior head tilts and smirks and-

Hilde still wants to attend Yale, except now she's probably doing it mostly to spite everyone who thinks that she can't. Well, that's as good a motivation as any, she supposes.

Come move-in day, though, Hilde is seriously dreading the whole ordeal. She has to room here, of course, because it's not like she can afford to rent an apartment on her own right now, and she really hopes that her roommate is one of those idiots who gets here and then drops out within a week, and never comes back.

She tries not to think about how, at a school this competitive, they'd just fill that person's spot with someone else. Maybe Hilde can save up and get a single room next year.

For now, though, she's dreading living in such close quarters with one of those snobs she met at orientation. That feeling lasts exactly as long as it takes her to knock and open the door to her new dorm room.

In hindsight, Hilde probably should have waited to hear a response first, but in her defense, she's carrying a rather heavy suitcase. Still, she feels kind of bad, now. No doubt her new roommate didn't exactly want to meet her while standing there in her underwear and just starting to tug a shirt over her head.

Hilde doesn't stare. She's not that rude. But she can't exactly fight the blush that rises to her face, especially when she sees a matching one on the other girl's.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Hilde blurts out. She hesitates for a second, but then steps into the room and closes the door. She walks over to the unmade bed and puts her suitcase down finally. Then, she turns to her roommate. "I'm Hilde," she says, giving a little wave and a sheepish grin.

To her relief, the other girl smiles back at her. She's pulled the shirt down over herself while Hilde moved around, and she sits down on the other bed, still looking a little flustered but not mad or anything, which is a huge relief to Hilde.

"No, no," she says, waving a hand, "it's fine. My name's Relena."

Relena. Sounds upper-class, even. She seems nice enough, though. For now. Hilde tentatively hopes that this arrangement might work out, after all.

"I've been here since last week, actually," Relena says, continuing. "My father's the vice president of the university, and he had to come up here early, so I came with him."

Hilde's not surprised at the family connection. She'd kind of figured things like that happened here. But there is one thing about what Relena just said that does take her aback. "Why are you sharing a dorm room, then?" Hilde asks. Surely, Relena has the money to rent her own place, or get a single, even though freshmen technically aren't allowed. Some kind of preferential treatment, anyway.

Relena shrugs. "I wanted to make a friend," she says, and smiles again. She has a very nice smile, and it's not condescending at all, and Hilde smiles back.

"That's awesome," she says, meaning it. Reluctantly, Hilde stands back up, though. Her parents are probably wondering why she hasn't come back down and grabbed more of her stuff yet. "I've got to go get the rest of my things," she explains.

"Oh, sure!" Relena says, and then, to Hilde's astonishment, she stands up, too. "I'll help."

Hilde feels warm inside. A friend. Yeah, this is going to work. She can tell already. "Thanks," she says. "Might want to put some pants on, though," Hilde can't help but add teasingly. "I don't think you want to meet my parents in just your underwear, too."

Relena laughs along with the joke, and pulls on some jeans quickly, shoving her feet into some sneakers after. "Not for the first meeting, no," she agrees mischievously. "I'll wait for fall break before giving them the full greeting."

Giggling together, Hilde leads the way back outside. She introduces Relena to her parents, who like her immediately, she can tell. Not that there's any reason not to like Relena. She helps Hilde move in and get her stuff unpacked, and then the two of them decide to find a Redbox somewhere and get some movies and snacks.

Hilde's not expecting Relena to casually walk into a liquor store and come out with a bottle of tropical peach vodka during their shopping trip, but she's sure not complaining. Relena catches her eyes with a triumphant grin. "Best part of my father being so important here is that everyone's seen me around for years. The guy at the register likes me, and won't card."

Hilde's impressed. "Excellent," she says, and they head back to the room. "Food first, or drinks?" she asks, wondering what Relena has in mind.

She's also not expecting Relena to suddenly lean closer and whisper into her ear, "Let's get drunk together so I can kiss you and blame it on the vodka."

Hilde's heart starts pounding harder in her chest. "I don't need to get drunk to want to make out with you," Hilde asssures Relena. The opposite, in fact. Hilde's face is flushed again.

"Good to know," Relena says, smiling again. Hilde can't get enough of that smile already. "Then let's get drunk together because this is really yummy vodka."

Hilde snorts in amusement, and accepts a glass. They drink some of the vodka, which actually is very good, and then start watching one of the movies. Before long, they're making fun of the plot and taking a break in order to go make some popcorn, and when they do finally kiss later that day, Hilde enjoys the taste of butter and peaches on Relena's lips.

Yeah, Hilde definitely could have done much worse, as far as roommates go.


End file.
